Densetsu no Taiyou to Tsuki
by Hotaru Shidosha
Summary: Raidou is on the attack looking for sacred relics of Ayane and Hayate's villages... What are they and why are they so important to him? Also, Ayane learns a horrible secret about herself...
1. Attacked

Oi, minna-san! Miss me? silence …I know…. Anyway..here's another fic! This one is on DOA based on after I saw the DOA3 opening sequence (which is amazing! - )

Anyway, this is an A/U and there are no OCs of mine… Also if there is any Japanese you don't understand or something that confuses you… please e-mail me (check bio for e-mail and details)

Title means: 'Legend of Sun and Moon'

_Italics - thoughts_

Enjoy….

Chapter 1

Attacked

Rain. It was like the night Hayate was crippled, but now he was home again, safe and sound. However, his sister was no longer a resident there, taking up the occupation of a runaway shinobi in his name and honor.

Ayane wiped her brow, more rain replacing the lost droplets, dripping along her eyelashes and hair. Lightning flashed above, thunder following close behind as the storm raged on. Across the courtyard of her village of the Hajimon, the intruder knocked down another guard before looking up at her, eyes glinting dangerously. The man smiled cruelly.

"Raidou…." He smirked, turning fully towards her.

"My, my, precious, you haven't changed much since I last saw you with that boy." She glared, the horrid memory of the night forever burned into her mind… and heart.

"What… do… you want," she ground out, her teeth clenched. Raidou raised his hand, waving his pointer finger back and forth playfully, his grin still lingering.

"Sore wa himistu desu, Ayane-chan." Letting the 'chan' term go, she got down in a stance, ready to charge. She changed her footing a bit, the rain making it a bit difficult to stand due to the softened ground. Her dark shinobi garb clung to her due to the rain soaking through it, making it seem like a second skin.

"Don't underestimate me, yarou. I'm stronger now," she hissed, malice clear in her voice.

"Whose to say I'm not either." Ayane shook her head, as if to clear it, water splashing all around from her hair. Raidou began charging, knocking down anyone else in his way. "You're mine, Ayane!" As he came up, he executed a roundhouse kick, his heel missing her head by seconds. As she ducked, Ayane spun around, spinning her leg out in what ended up as a failed attempt to knock him down. Ayane rose just in time for Raidou to grab her head and smash it into his knee, a headache swarming her senses.

"Ahh!" She screamed, grabbing her head a moment, then attempted to throw a blind blow to his head only to have her wrist caught. Pushing her arm aside roughly, he nailed her hard in her midsection, sending her flying back into the wall of the shrine located behind her.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don't tell me that's the best you can do..." He looked up at the shrine she was leaning against. "So, is it here?" She looked behind herself, recognizing this specific shrine before getting up and running inside. "Must be," Raidou muttered to himself, following.

---

As she ran in, monks scattered in fear while warriors stood ready to defend them and the treasure, only to relax once they realized who it was.

"Ayane-sama! We have heard that that beast, Raidou, whom had attacked Shiden-sama's village so long ago is –"

"—here. Hai, he's outside." She wobbled a bit, the young warrior beside her grabbing her arm to steady her.

"You're hurt," he observed, worry clear in his eyes. They all knew how dangerous Raidou was. Everyone in the two villages knew about the battle she and Hayate had with Raidou and of Hayate's outcome.

"I'm fine… Where is the bracelet?" He frowned, pointing ahead, further into the shrine.

"Still on it's alter, Ayane-sama." She nodded, running towards it.

"I'm taking it!"

"Demo, Ayane-sama!" The warriors began protesting but her voice rang loud and clear as she returned with the trinket.

"I'll take full responsibility for it but it must not fall into the monster's hands. I will not allow it!"

"Ah, but I really wanted it," came a deep voice. The guards turned toward the doorway, poised. "You see, I must visit someone in the Tenjimon village and I was hoping to give her that as a present." Raidou walked in as he explained his intentions, his gaze never leaving Ayane's.

"Like who?"

"Your mother…" The lavender-haired ninja remembered clearly the night that Ayame admitted to her that she was of her flesh and blood. The heartache she felt when she realized she could have lived in the Tenjimon village.

"Ayame, but why?" Raidou took a step closer, causing the soldiers to stiffen and raise their weapons.

"Well," the male assassin began," in a few days, it's going to be a sort of anniversary for us. Actually, it should be in late November or early December but something specific happened this month all those years ago."

'_What the hell is he talking about! Today is… August 2nd … The only thing I can think of is…. my…'_

"You look confused, dear." Ayane came out of her train of thought, glaring at him.

"Why do you keep calling me that! What're you planning? What happened between you and Ayame?" He grinned, taking another step. Ayane flicked her wrist to her left, then to the right, water dripping from her soaked clothes. Responding to the signal, the soldiers surrounded Raidou. He merely laughed, further startling the men. Swords drawn, they attempted to steady themselves as Raidou took another step toward Ayane. Finally, one of the four snapped, charging forward toward the enemy to whom refused to move until the last second, grabbing the hilt of the warrior's katana, taking it from him and thrusting it through his gut. Two others attacked, one getting stabbed through the chest while the other exchanged blows, sparks flying. As they pulled away from each other, the last fighter came in, joining the fight. Suddenly, the two warriors simultaneously slashed diagonally, pulling back to reveal Ayane who pulled a frontal assault of tornado strikes. Though once her back faced him, he recovered, slamming the hilt of his katana into the small of her back, hitting nerves and sending her forward to the floor.

"Ayane-sama!"

"Bakamono!" The soldiers charged, one finally killed by decapitation, the body hitting the floor with a sharp thud. Before the other could come back to reality with what happened, Raidou came up, slitting his throat. Looking around at the small massacre he'd just committed, Raidou turned his complete attention to the kunoichi still on the ground. She quickly rose to her feet, despite the pain throbbing in her lower back.

"Now then…" he paused, looking for the bracelet, his eyes widening once he found it. "You put it on!"

"Yeah, and I can't get it off," she complained, which seemed rather unusual for her. She ignored his surprise, crouching down in a stance.

"Now you've done it. You shouldn't have put that on and bad little girls need to be punished." To her shock, Raidou moved with incredible speed, landing multiple blows before slamming her into the wall nearby. Grabbing her by her throat, he lifted her up against the wall, slamming his fist into her gut.

She choked out a cry, blood coming up and trickling down her chin. She recognized the move that both Bayman and Leon used from the last DOA tournament. Raidou was known for stealing techniques.

Backing off, he watched her slide to the floor, breathing deeply. Ayane then turned to the side slightly, coughing up blood. As he watched the crimson liquid drip onto the floor, a small smirk found its way onto Raidou's face. Taking up the katana again, he approached the shinobi, knocking her down further. Now on her back, she hazily peered up as Raidou came over her, straddling her before grabbing her right wrist, which held the bracelet.

"What… are you…."

"I guess that your wrist will just have to come off. I need that bracelet." Her eyes widened slightly as she began to struggle.

"Iie, yamero!"

"Now, now, you should do as your father tells you." She froze, confusion and denial crossing her face.

"My….father… you're not…" Taking advantage of her shocked state, Raidou raised the blade, ready to strike when a shuriken found itself dug into his hand, causing him to jump up and scream in pain. Standing in the doorway of the shrine was Ryu Hayabusa, the solitary ninja of the Hayabusa clan.

"Raidou, leave or you will have to face me." Ryu flicked his wrist, two more shurikens appeared in his hand between his fingers. The scarred man smiled cruelly, standing completely.

"Is that so?" With the blink of an eye, he vanished, his voice still heard. "I guess that's enough bloodshed for now but I _will_ be back. Maybe next time I can finally slit your throat, Ryu Hayabusa!" He laughed, it's sound fading away.

As he replaced his shurikens, Ryu's gaze fell upon Ayane who had now turned over and was now coughing up more blood.

"Ayane…" She looked up weakly as he approached, cursing herself for the state she was in.

"Ryu-sama…" He kneeled down, lifting her chin.

"Daijobu desu ka?" There was a slight pause before he reached down to pick her up, a small yelp making him stop. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

"Iie, ii kara," she murmured, wiping the blood from her chin. She slowly leaned up, making it easier for Ryu to wrap his arm around her waist and the other under her knees. "This… really isn't necessary, Ryu-sama…"

"That man is dangerous. Look at what he did to you."

"It's nothing."

"Say what you want, I'm still getting you help."

"The doctors are dead… Raidou killed them while they tried to help those who had already fallen…"

"Well, then," Ryu murmured, "I'll just have to take you to the Tenjimon village." Ayane jerked, yelping as pain shot through her body.

"Nani!" She began to try climbing out of his arms. "That's nonsense. I'm fine --" Ryu suddenly pulled her closer, stopping her mid-sentence and ceasing her movements. "Can't we just go to your village?" she whispered.

"Why don't you want to go? Is it Hayate?" To his complete surprise and shock, he saw tears in her eyes.

"I… I couldn't protect him…. And this just proves that I still can't…" She roughly pulled herself from his arms, stumbling a bit, her face slightly red. "He can't see me like this, Ryu-sama! I…" Ryu closed his eyes, his brow creased in a pained look.

"Gomen nasai," he murmured. She shot a glance, finding him gone. Upon delivering a swift blow to her neck, she collapsed, falling over his extended arm. "I really am, Ayane. But I'm doing this for you."

---

TBC...

Chapter 1 for your reading pleasure… See the pretty button on the bottom.. please put it to good use…or I find no reason to add more… (I don't want to sound mean or selfish but if it seems as if no one's reading then I see no point in continuing…) Thanx

Sayonara,

Hotaru Sasaki

Ai shiteru, Kurai Shidosha

Check out our work on DeviantART – under 'Blue-eyed-Demon'

Kurai's – under 'DarkL3ad3r'


	2. Worry and Guilt

Chapter 2 is here….

I'm happy that people like this and I'm sorry for using quite a bit of Japanese… I just like using it and now that I'm in a college class I found myself absentmindedly using too much of it… In this one, there were a few I translated back to English but not too much because a lot of it is just endings like '-sama' (shows great repect) and '-san'… also there might be 'hai' (yes) and 'iie' (no) but I left that simple stuff in there… sorry… I hope it's a little easy… just know I fixed some of it for you… sweatdrop

Anyway, thanks x-Red Eye –x, Amy, TigerEyes2, sakurablossoms, SugoiByoshin, AvatarZero, and viximon

Btw… x- Red Eye –x… you'll be happy to know this isn't a Ayane/Hayabusa fic… -

Chapter 2

Worry and Guilt

---

Hayate was presently sitting Indian-style in the center of one of the dojos, meditating. The rain began to lighten, the sky still dark and heavy with clouds. Random candles were placed about the large room, providing little light and heat. Hayate was adorned in his dark blue outfit with matching headband. The black cloth that would cover the lower half of his face hung loosely around his neck. By his side was his katana and wakazashi which were usually hung across his back and horizontally along the small of his back. A ninja scout entered, treading softly towards his master before kneeling near him.

"Hayate-sama, we've lost Kasumi."

"Pull your men back and send out Isugi's force," Hayate replied quietly without opening his eyes. The scout nodded before rising and leaving the young master alone. Once the ninja was gone, Hayate opened his eyes, red orbs scanning the room. He then frowned, sighing to himself. The last time he'd seen his younger sister was in the 3rd Dead or Alive tournament. When he told her that she was never to return home… and she accepted it.

His train of thought was broken when a random soldier came rushing in, a sign of urgency on his face. He kneeled before the redhead, his breathing labored.

"Hayate-sama, Ryu Hayabusa-sama has entered the village." Hayate stood, addressing the soldier.

"Send him to the main temple. I'll see him there."

"Hai, but he has someone with him." He shot a glance at the man, his expression unreadable.

"Who is it?"

"I couldn't see, Hayate-sama. I merely rushed to inform you."

"Very well, I've told you want to do." Hayate turned, leaving with his weapons, the warrior hurrying off to fulfill his master's wishes. "Ryu…. Why are you here," the redhead whispered.

---

As Hayate entered the main shrine, he noticed his best friend was staring out at the clearing sky. Upon Hayate's entrance, Ryu drew his attention away form the night sky, the horrid storm passing over.

"Ryu, what can I do for you? What brings you to the village?" Ryu gave him a grim look as though hesitant to respond. "I've heard that someone was with you."

"Hai, it's Ayane…" Hayate flinched, giving him a side-glance.

"Ayane?"

"Her village was attacked –"

"By who?"

"…Raidou." Hayate's brow creased, the mere name making his blood boil. "…yate? Hayate?" The redhead blinked, looking over at the super ninja.

"Gomen, where is she?"

"With the doctors, hers of her village were slain." Ryu paused for a moment before adding, "She's very stubborn." Hayate glanced at him, confused by the statement.

"What do you mean?" Ryu drew in a deep breath, letting it go as he brushed his ponytail over his shoulder.

"She didn't want to come here…." Hayate felt a pang in his chest, as though his heart sank, which Ryu noticed due to his expression. Upon frowning a bit, Hayate turned and walked away, his friend trailing behind him. "Where are you going?"

"I want to ask Ayane why. I want to hear it from her." As Hayate reached the door, it slid back on its own to reveal one of the doctor's male assistances, his face flushed from obvious running.

"Hayate-sama! The girl, Ayane-sama, she's gone!" The two men glanced at each other, nodding.

"Leave it to us."

"She couldn't have gotten far, believe me," Ryu murmured as they ran out of the shrine.

"Where would she go?" Ryu shook his head, unsure.

"Hayate?" The redhead froze; turning toward the main house where a woman stood in the doorway, worry clouding her dark, gray eyes.

"Kaa-sama, what are you doing up?"

"I heard Ryu-sama was here. O-genki desu ka?" Ryu gave her a slight bow respectfully, glancing up at her. She appeared paler then usual, her eyes dull and expression seemed tired.

"Hayate, Ayane may –"

"I know. Kaa-san, you should go lie down, we –"

"What about Ayane?" Hayate gave her a confused look, curious as to why his mother took such interest in the lavender-haired shinobi.

"It's nothing you have to worry about. Please go lie down." Ayame frowned, doing as her son wished, hearing their soft, yet rapid footsteps as they hurried off. Once she reached the other side of the room, she kneeled down before a small alter where a glass orb rested. Within the orb was a purple butterfly, which was presently resting at the bottom. However, once she lifted it, it began to flutter about. She smiled faintly, watching the dim candlelight dance and flicker across its dainty wings. As she replaced it, she began coughing, drawing the attention of her servants.

---

Ayane slowed her pace, clutching her sore stomach as she finally stopped, leaning her back against a tree. The dark sky finally began showing stars, the sinister clouds moving along their treacherous path. Ayane peered up, taking deep breaths carefully so as not to cause herself more pain.

"That baka yarou. Who the hell does he think he is? He… he couldn't be… my… could he?" Tears formed at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall. She pulled at the thin kimono she was wearing, wishing she were in her shinobi garb. The lavender kimono was given to her to get her out of her wet clothes but before the servants could return to check on her, she had gotten away. No doubt that Ryu and Hayate were informed by now. "Hayate-sama, gomen nasai…"

"For what? That's what I don't understand…" Ayane let out a small gasp, finding Hayate to her right.

"H-Hayate-sama!" She moved to get away but he moved forward, grabbing her wrist.

"Ayane, what's wrong? Why are you avoiding me?" To his surprise, she was actually trying to get away from him. "Ayane?"

"Please, let go of me…" Jerking her towards himself, he spun her around to face him, tears cascading down her pale face. He frowned, worry clear in his crimson eyes.

"Ayane…? It'll be okay." She continued crying in his chest, refusing to meet his gaze until he forced her by pulling away and grabbing her chin. "This isn't like you."

"I know. I don't know what's wrong with me," she murmured softly. Just then, something caught the redhead's eye. Still holding Ayane's arm, he noticed the bracelet she was wearing was glowing an soft black.

"What is this?" Ayane glanced at it, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, that," she mumbled. She sighed deeply, "It's a treasure from my village. Some sort of strange relic." Hayate looked at it curiously then let go for now.

"Ayane, please come back to the village with me."

"Iie," she said, looking away again. "I don't deserve to be anywhere near you."

"That's what I don't understand. You—"

"I'm not strong enough! I wasn't then and this proves I'm still not!" Hayate froze, staring at her wide-eyed. Suddenly, his expression softened as he pulled her closer, embracing her. She stiffened, her eyes wide. "H-Hayate-sama…"

"Baka, you've been blaming yourself this whole time? It wasn't yo—" A loud explosion nearby cut him off, both warriors breaking away and looking for the source. "What was – oh, no…. Ryu…"

"Ryu-sama?" Suddenly, form the dark of the forest, Ryu came flying back, slamming into a nearby tree.

"Ryu!" The two ninjas ran up to their fallen friend, finding small, yet numerous wounds on his body, blood dripping from a few. His hair ribbon was gone or broken now, his long, brown hair falling over his fair and shoulders. "Ryu! Daijobu desu ka? Ryu!"

"Hn…." The super ninja let out a low groan, a sign that he was still alive.

"Who could've done this?"

"That would be me." Ayane froze, shrinking back behind Ryu and the tree he was leaning against.

"Raidou, you son of a –" Raidou stopped him by grabbing the front of his shirt, pulling him forward.

"Don't worry, I'm not here for you. Or the other pretty-boy. All I want…. is that bracelet… and…" Raidou hissed his ear, eyes searching for the lavender-haired girl. Once he finished speaking, they heard a small, soft voice chanting, growing sterner as the chants continued. Recognizing the voice, Hayate suddenly pulled his arms up along his chest, breaking the scarred man's hold on him before pushing him back hard with a blow to his gut.

" – tou bon!" Ayane unleashed the spell, which sent Raidou deep into the forest, catching him off guard. Hayate took this time to get Ryu up and help him escape with them.

"Ayane, will you be okay?"

"Hai, let's get going." They hurried off, hearing Raidou's angered scream in the distance, birds flying off, startled.

---

Once they arrived back at the village, the doctors rushed up to get Ayane, only to realize that Ryu was in need of their care as well.

"Go on, Ayane, it'll be okay. Oh, and, sensei, be careful with Ryu-dono's back." Hayate broke off with the group upon seeing his mother up again. "Kaa-san…"

"Hayate, where is Ayane?"

"With the doctors now, the same ones who told you to go to bed." He walked up to her, smirking at the fact that he was right. "Listen, isn't their a bracelet in our trove?" Ayame's eyes brightened, eyeing her son carefully.

"Hai… why do you ask?"

"Nothing," he murmured, walking away.

---

TBC…

Kind of short but there's more so don't worry... Hope you like it… - Thanks again to all that reviewed… hope to see more

Jya matta,

Hotaru Sasaki

Ai shiteru, Kurai Shidosha…


End file.
